Krystal's Pokémon Quest
by KrystalSuicune
Summary: After being teleported to the Hoenn Region, Krystal aims to be the Champion, making new friends and enemies, meeting old ones, and overcoming unnecessary obstacles.
1. A New Beginning

It is five A.M. I'm currently outside Professor Oak's lab, waiting impatiently to get my first Pokémon, I glanced again at my watch, with the small ray of hope that time would go faster. This was the day I've been waiting for my entire life. I couldn't wait to toss everything I learned in the past fifteen years away and just run off with my Pokémon. I owe Professor Oak everything, because of him I wouldn't be the Trainer I am about to be today. I've been standing outside since three in the morning, when it came to Pokémon I never messed around they were my life, and everything. It was always worth losing sleep over.

So here I am, standing out here in freezing temperatures just so I could finally meet my beloved first Pokémon, a Pokémon that would be my first partner and friend.

My name is Krystal. My last name, I chose to change after Professor Oak adopted me. So I just call myself Krystal Oak. I prefer not to speak much about my previous family. If you could call it that, anyway. I am fifteen years old, the age changed from ten to fifteen as most ten - year - olds have the mental capacity of a still born Goldeen. I was born here in Pallet Town, where nothing out of the ordinary happens, but it was still my home and where I could become a Trainer without anyone hindering my progress. I was wearing a black tee with a Pokéball in the center and XS(extra small) blue skinny jeans.

I scored a perfect 100/100 in my aptitude test, I also invented the Pokémon storage system. It was just a small project we had done in school, but our teacher saw its potential and that's how it came to be what it is today. Bill and I both worked on it together, I wanted to become a Pokémon Trainer, while he wanted to screw around with the stupid hunk of machine. I decided to hand the reins over to him, as I wanted to go outside! Explore and travel the world instead of being stuck in a concrete box all my life like he was.

"Good morning, Krystal!" Professor Oak greeted. I looked over to see him coming down from the Tauros Ranch with brief case in his hands.

"Morning, Professor!" I greeted, and rushed over to help him with the brief case, it looked heavy!

"Oh it's fine Krystal! I got it, you're up here early though!" he chuckled.

"Well you know what they say, the early Pidgey gets the Caterpie!" I beamed proudly.

"Right you are! I've always admired your punctuality, Krystal! But you really shouldn't risk your health like this! It's freezing outside, let's hurry into the lab. I'll make some cocoa!" Professor Oak stated wisely. I then took his brief case and we walked together inside the lab. He turned on some of the lights and started making the cocoa. I put the brief case on his table.

He then handed me my cocoa and we sat on the table drinking it, I was soon finished and put it in the sink.

"Krystal. It's time. I can't believe how much you've grown from the day I took you under my wing... Come, this way," Professor Oak said leading me into the Lab and out of the lobby. My heart was bursting out of my rib cage. After this I just knew my life would never be the same again! Oh no, what if my new Pokémon doesn't like me. Oh, why think of negatives now? This was it. This was it! My new life would finally begin, freedom would take me by the hands and fly me away from everything.

Professor Oak opened the brief case, took out three Pokéballs and placed them horizontally on the table. Each one nestled perfectly. Whatever was in those Pokéballs would set my soul free once and for all. Life would finally be worth living, every breath drawn would be a blessing and my existence would no longer be a burden to myself!

"Krystal. You have come a long way. The road is long and arduous, but if anyone can make it, it's you. I've waited a long day for this, now choose your very first Pokémon!" he cried joyously. One by one each of the Pokéballs popped open and a bright flash revealed one Pokémon after the other. Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and a Charmander. Each of them eagerly looking up to me, but I already had my heart set on one and only one.

"You already know them, but I will introduce anyway. Would you like the Grass - Type, Bulbasaur? The Water- Type Squirtle, or the Fire - Type, Charmander?" He announced again. I turned to look at the Pokémon, but one caught my eye. The Charmander, it was beautifully radiant her scales were a bright gold with a cream underbelly. A shiny Charmander. Its blazing blue eyes bore into my soul.

"Char!" It spoke up, hopped off the table and looked expectantly at me. Immediately it threw its arms around my leg! It looked pleadingly into my eyes! How could I say no to this?!

"Well! Looks like the Pokémon has chosen the Trainer instead!" Oak observed. Without a second thought, I sat down to Charmander's eye level and welcome it into my arms. I looked at my new friend with pride. I held Charmander firmly in my arms and gave it a big hug.

"My decision is made, Professor. I choose Charmander!" I confirmed and closed the deal. I did it. I had taken my first step into freedom!

"An excellent choice!" smiled Oak. Squirtle and Bulbasaur looked rather down, but this was my Charmander's choice, I had no say in the decision, I'm glad it chose me. And besides, Blastoise and Venasaur aren't exactly as powerful as a Charizard would be. I prefer my Pokémon to be powerhouses and there's nothing wrong with that! I've always hated Grass - types, Water - types were great, but some weren't so great. I hated Bulbasaur and I had every right to do so. It's a really weak Pokémon.

"Oh yes! That Charmander of yours is a female! Would you like to give it a nickname?" He suggested. Charmander snuggled her head into my shoulder, I felt myself growing warmer and warmer.

"I think I'll call her Ashlei. Would you like that?" I asked my Charmander.

"Char! Charmander!" she cried in agreement, waving her tiny arms. Her body was so cute, tiny, and squishy! I put her on a table next to me. Professor Oak got some things out, they were the essential items that every Trainer needed to have.

"Krystal, may I have few words with you?" He called me over but put the items away elsewhere.

"Yes, Professor?" I answered.

"Charmander," Ashlei toddled over to us.

"This is going to sound very odd coming from me, but... I would like it if you took the other two starters as well," he blurted out. My jaw dropped and my eyes bulged out at what Professor Oak had just said to me. Was he testing me?!

"What?! Professor you can't be serious! I mean.. I... I thought we could only get one?" I questioned.

"You see Krystal. Many Trainers have come and gone out of this lab, but none have the potential you do, whatever they had, you have more of it in your very fingertips than they do in their entire bodies! But it's your choice in the end, if you don't want to take them. I will respect that!" He remarked.

"Thanks Professor," I replied. I felt proud that he thought of me in such high regard!

"Well I better give you this!" He took out many things, all of which I knew. I acquired a Pokédex, 20 Pokéballs and 3 Master Balls,a Badge Case, and six months worth of Organic Pokémon Food! I took out my Pokédex and clicked on the center to activate it.

_I'm Dexette, a Pokédex programmed by Professor Oak for Pokémon Trainer Krystal Oak of the town of Pallet. My function is to provide Krystal with information and advice regarding Pokémon and their training. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced._

"Wow! Let's check your data, Ashlei," I faced Ashlei and scanned her data.

_Charmander, The Lizard Pokémon, The flame at the tip of its tail makes a sound as it burns. You can only hear it in quiet places._

"Delivery for Krystal Oak?" Someone knocked loudly against the door.

"Oh? Who could that be so early? Hm? Oh For Krystal? Thank you!" Professor Oak came back with a box. It was just the mail man. Professor Oak then placed the box in front of me

"Charmander?" Ashlei scurried over to the box. Gently started to poke at it with her claws, leaving faint scratchy marks on the cardboard. Weird, it didn't say who the box was from...

"I think they must have just left it near the post office!" stated Oak.

"Let's open it!" I was very curious to see what it was. Ashlei scurried to the other end of the box and started opening it carefully. I opened the opposing end. There was a backpack, it was lite blue outlined with black. My two favorite colors. It smelled like new plastic. I dug deeper into the box and pulled out tennis shoes. Who sent this to me?

"How odd! Looks like someone has done your shopping for you already!" Oak commented, perplexed but still suspicious. How the fuck did they know what my favorite color was? I was going to take all my money and go shopping for a backpack alone! And shoes as well!

"Charmander! Char!" Ashlei cried to get my attention, she was holding something in her hands.

"Huh?" She handed it over to me, it was an envelope... From someone I hoped I would never see again.

"Krystal?! What's wrong?!" Oak rushed over to me. I was too much in state of shock to reply, he took the envelope, tore it open and read its contents. How could the best day of my life also be my worst?!

"Goodness.. It's... from your father," He said flatly and tossed the letter away.

"Fuck this," I gathered my shoes and back pack. I didn't need his pity.

"Ashlei, Ember," I promptly dumped the backpack and shoes in front of her. Ashlei opened her mouth and spat out a large shower of tiny flames. I would go shopping later on, but for now my old clothes would have to suffice.

Ashlei and Professor Oak comforted me. After other formalities were complete, Professor Oak gave me my Trainer Card/ID. It would have to be registered in a Pokémon Center.

"Oh dear, I almost forgot," He walked over to Squirtle and Bulbasaur and set them outside so they could be free.

"By the way, Krystal," Oak said turning to me. "Have you seen the other two?" he asked, referring to Gary and Ash.

"Nope, not since yesterday," I replied, holding Ashlei in my arms.

"Ugh, those two are going to kill me one day," he groaned. I really felt sorry for Professor Oak, since Gary was his grandson but acted like a complete idiot. Ash was an entirely different story. He was just a total idiot who didn't know shit about Pokémon.

"Oh yes, Krystal. A little something special from me. Here, open it up!" He handed me an envelope. I tore it up to find a credit card with unlimited money! I already had some money of my own but this was awesome!

"Goodness! This is amazing!" I gasped.

"Haha! I knew you would like it! You've earned it after all your hard work and dedication to Pokémon!" He pat my back, and in turned we hugged for the longest time.

"Thanks for everything, Professor," I cried.

"Don't mention it one bit, my dear," He said looking at me gently. "Look at you, all grown up ready to take on the world! Just like I did 60 years ago..." there was a painful hint of nostalgia in his voice.

"GRAMPS! I want my Pokémon!" The serenity and silence in the lab was bombarded away by none other than Gary Oak himself. Everyone in the room flinched upon the loud and boisterous noise. He walked in with a very pompous gait and pushed several people out of the way in his typical rude fashion. I could literally see the dismay in Oak's eyes upon seeing him.

As professional as ever, Oak briskly replied "I'm sorry Gary but all the starters have been given out, as you can see, Krystal here came early and got the first pick,"

I sneered at Gary smugly and snuggled Ashlei.

"I'M HERE PROFESSOR!" Ash ran into the lab and collided with Gary instantly.

"Watch where you're going moron!" screamed Gary.

"MAKE ME, DWEEB!" he screamed back.

"WILL YOU GUYS STOP ACTING LIKE IMMATURE MORONS?!" I barked at them.

"ENOUGH!" Professor Oak slammed his brief case on the table. "Gary, Ash, come outside this instant!" We all went outside on the Tauros ranch.

"Gary, you failed Trainer Academy,but I have to give you a Pokémon as it would look VERY bad if you failed! You are my grandson, after all!" Oak admonished, then turned to Ash.

"Hehehehehe," he gigged idiotically and clapped his hands.

"Ash, I don't think you have what it takes to be a Pokémon Trainer. Stay at home and help your mother cook and clean that's more akin to your potential," Oak spared no insults on that one! Ash was such a loser!

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Ash screeched loudly enough to wake up the entire Kanto Region.

"ASH! GET OVER HERE AND PULL OUT THE WEEDS, YOU LAZY SACK OF LARD! THERE'S WORK TO BE DONE AT THE HOUSE! HURRY UP!" Delia Ketchum barked in equal volume.

"Eep! Yes mommy!" Ash whimpered and sulked away. I was glad too, I hated his guts. Professor Oak rubbed his temples, there was only so much he could take. After that fiasco was dealt with, we had lunch.

"Here you go, Ashlei," I gave her some Pokémon food in a bowl just for her! Professor Oak had given Gary an Eevee, a rare Pokémon that could evolve into many different types. Gary wasn't given a Pokédex, however. I was an Honor's student at Pokémon Academy, I got in when I was three years old and graduated at 10, while most people do so at 15. I spent these five years furiously studying Pokémon while Gary failed all his classes.

"I can't believe you actually got a Pokémon!" growled Gary, holding his obliviously happy Eevee. I ignored him and took out my Pokédex to get Eevee's data.

_Eevee, The Evolution Pokémon. Eevee has an unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to the environment in which it lives. Radiation from various stones causes this Pokémon to evolve._

"Well aren't you a cutie?" I commented. "Maybe I'll catch an Eevee one day!" Ashlei and the Eevee started to play and chase each other. I turned to Gary.

"I'm sorry did you say something?" I scowled.

"Hmph. I bet I'll be the Champion before you!" he cunted. I rolled my eyes and got up and walked away with Ashlei. It was late in the afternoon and I had to get some shopping done. I brought myself a nice backpack; only dimwitted bimbos have handbags, a pair of running shoes, and some potions for Ashlei. I already had some clothes. I changed into a white thank top and jean shorts. I looked great in it as I'm very thin and I don't have a shred of fat on my body. My backpack was beige with blue ring ram patterns on it. It matched my outfit! My hair was let down, I hated wearing hats but I put on a headband. I looked great!

We went back to the lab to get Professor Oak's final wishes.

"Gary, try not to irritate people around you, here's five Pokéballs, take care not to break them; that is if you can even know how to use them properly.

"Krystal you never stop to amaze me, go on , go forth and become the Champion, make your dreams come true," Oak said his final parting words to me, I left the lab and went out to face what the world was going to throw at me.

"Charmander!" Ashlei cheered as we took off on the road, leaving a trail of dust behind us, as we ran towards our uncertain but promising future.


	2. First Battle

Our next destination was Viridian City; on the way there we decided to stop on a large grassy hill whose valley the small town of Pallet was nestled in. The view was spectacular from here.

"Chaaar!" Ashlei gasped in amazement. I don't think she had ever been up here before. I sat next to her and rubbed her head playfully. I wanted to start training her right away, but it was very, very important to bond and spend time with your Pokémon. Ashlei was not a war machine; she was my beloved friend and partner for life! We had to run up to this hill, so she was kind of exhausted but I wasn't. I've been working out my whole life, and I knew what it was like to run for the first time! I wanted to start things slowly first; Charmander or not, Ashlei was very young and tired out quickly.

"This is Pallet Town, Ashlei. Viridian City will be a lot bigger!" I exclaimed. Ashlei lifted her head up and looked at the sun; she began to scamper about the hill, full of energy and hype. She sprayed small Embers at the sun's rays. We turned around and walked towards the foresty path of Viridian City. I wanted some shit from the stores and see what they had! It was nice and sunny outside. I was really eager to battle.

"Wonder what kinds of Pokémon I'll catch? I better train Ashlei first though, I don't want too much on my plate at once," I daydreamed happily about my future team. As we walked through the grassy path, many common Pokémon skittered about. Pidgey, Rattata, Spearow, ect. None of which caught my interest, and there was nothing fucking wrong with that, I'm allowed to have fucking standards too.

"CHAAAAAAAAAR!" Ashlei aggressively spat embers towards a small bunch of Caterpie who were making a small nest. Viridian City was where Pokémon Academy was, the one I went to. I knew I would see some people from our class and my sole job would be to ignore them. School was the last thing I wanted to see! I called Ashlei back inside her Pokéball as I wanted her to be rested in the Pokémon Center before going out further.

I exited the grassy road and ventured further into Viridian City, the familiar sights made the process smoothly. After making sure no one was following me I scurried to the Pokémon Center.

"Krystal, welcome back!" Nurse Joy greeted me cheerfully. I knew her because she was responsible for giving us our Trainer Certificates when we graduated.

"Hello, Nurse Joy! I finally got my Pokémon!" I beamed, showing her the Pokéball Ashlei was inside.

"Isn't this just great?! Come here, we should register you as a Trainer first!" She took my ID card and scanned it, I was an official Trainer now! Yay!

"This is perfect! I can't believe this, I'm actually a Trainer now!" I barked.

"Krystal I just know you'll be great Trainer! You have such compassion and empathy towards Pokémon, I know you will never push them too hard!" She praised me, and I couldn't agree more with her.

"Chanseeey!" It was Chansey!

"Chansey, you remember Krystal don't you?" smiled Joy.

"Chansey! Chans-ii!" She chirped in response and ran over to me.

"I sure do remember you , Chansey!" I then hugged the cute Egg Pokémon.

"Well let's rest your Pokémon here! This will be the first Pokémon Center you use, I'm so excited!" Chansey then took my Pokéball and put it in the machine. I took out my Pokédex to get Chansey's data!

Chansey, the Egg Pokémon. A rare and elusive Pokémon that is said to bring happiness to those who manage to get it.

"Chansey!" Chansey came back with a tray that only had one slot filled, but hopefully I would catch more! Ashlei was sitting on the tray, how cute!

"She's a very healthy Charmander, beautiful too!" Nurse Joy praised Ashlei. I thanked Joy and she wished me luck on my Journey.

"Well, we better look around some more! I've always wanted to see what was here," I loved to explore, and school never really let me do that. We trekked about the city and went to a few shops to buy items. Like Full Restores, Escape Ropes, and many other Trainer essentials. Nothing much was here to see.

"Huh?" I noticed something I really did not want to see. A few bitches from my school surrounding the Main Bitch at my school; she was crying. This pleased me. Ashlei kept close to me, as this city was full of crooks and bitches.

I walked on towards the edge of the city, I wonder who I'll battle first? I then faced Asheli, I had something important to tell her.

"Hey Ashlei, always remember that your happiness, health and well - being are much more important than winning battles, okay? If you're ever tired, just let me know," I assured her.

"Char!" she yelped hugged me tightly, and nuzzled my leg. I bent down and carried her the rest of the way out.

"-pant-pant- KRYSTAL!" I turned around to see none other than Gary himself. Lovely. I sighed.

"You're already going? How many Pokémon did ya catch?!" He asked obnoxiously.

"None right now, I'm going to train Ashlei first, it's not wise to have too much on your plate," I answered reasonably.

"I've already caught one! Hey why don't we battle?!" he suggested. I wondered if I should take up his offer since he had no idea what he was doing, but then again it would be great to see him throw a tantrum after he lost!

"Sure; Ashlei, you ready?" I asked. Ashlei's fists balled up, showing eagerness to fight.

"Charmander! Char!" Ashlei stepped in front of me, facing Gary and whatever Pokémon he was about to send out.

"Alright! Prepare to lose! Go, Pidgey!" Wow. Seriously?

"Pidgey, huh? Not exactly what I had in mind..." I took out my Pokédex. I really was not expecting Gary to catch this thing. Because now he had two Normal types on his team.

"Pidgey, The Tiny Bird Pokémon. A common sight in forests and woods. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand"

"Prrrr," Pidgey chirped with no emotion, it flapped its wings casually.

"Go, Pidgey, use Tackle!" Pidgey flapped its small wings and took off from the ground, directly flying down towards Ashlei; just what I wanted him to do.

"Now, Ashlei, attack with Ember!" Small orange flames burst through Ashlei's mouth and directly hit Pidgey head on, charring its body. Pidgey winced from the small but powerful embers slowly and painfully burning its feathers. However, it shook them off right away and continued striking Ashlei.

"Now, use Smoke Screen!" I commanded. A black inky blanket clouded up between us and them.

"What! HEY YOU'RE NOT PLAYING FAIR!" Gary yelled indignantly.

"Gii!" It could no longer flap its wings and fell to the ground. The smoke had clogged up its vision, eyes, and lungs and the additional damage from the Embers wasn't helping either.

"At least I SPEND TIME with my Pokémon before sending them to battle like war machines, the way you do!" I fought back.

"Finish this with Scratch!" Ashlei dove right in for a final strike, her claws flung into the Pidgey's hide several times, managing to even shred off a few stray feathers in the way. The hapless Pidgey tried to flap its wings feverishly in futile attempt to escape another sharp raking from Ashlei; but she already had the Pidgey in her claws. Had I not been there it would have already been consumed, feathers and all.

Just then, Ashlei spun the opposite direction, flinging Pidgey right back into its Trainer's face with her tail.

"We did it! We won! We won!" I proudly exclaimed, scooping Ashlei off the ground and twirling. "You just won your first battle, Ashlei!" Gary glanced viciously at us and took out Pidgey's Pokéball.

"Pidgey, come back!" Gary screamed. "I can't believe I lost to YOU!"

"Grow the fuck up, cocksucker. Seriously, I don't know what your problem is, and take that Pidgey to a Pokémon Center," I admonished him. "Wait, don't you have one more Pokémon?" I knew he had an Eevee.

"Yeah, what about it!" he barked rudely.

"You still have one more Pokémon, fuck face! You still gotta battle until all of your Pokémon are unable to battle. Did you sleep through EVERY lesson or something?!" I laughed hysterically.

"Charmander! Char, Char!" She agreed with me. Gary's Eevee suddenly popped out of its Pokéball cheerfully and hopped around Ashlei. Apparently it wanted to play. It frolicked around Ashlei, softly butting its head against her back, in an invitation to play chase. Ashlei jumped and the two started to chase each other, it was really cute!

"Gary you should really train it," I advised him. "It's a great Pokémon, full of energy, and with the right Trainer I'm sure it will be a great battler as well!" Gary of course didn't bother taking my advice and just rolled his eyes. I simply shrugged and made my way to Viridian Forest. There was absolutely no hope for him, and he was going to end up just like Ash if this continues. But at the same time I really wanted to beat his Pokémon...

"Hey Eevee!" I called to get its attention.

"Eevee?" It looked at me, and stopped jumping about.

"Would you like to battle with me? Just a practice battle! It will be good for Gary to know how a Pokémon battles!" I spoke to the Eevee. Gary had no communication skills. I don't think he even spoke to his Pokémon!

"Eevee! Eeveeeee!" It beamed loudly, possibly meaning yes! It bounced for a bit and then ran over to Gary's side looking at him to receive a command!

"WHAT? HOW?!" Gary spluttered in disbelief.

"See? You need to communicate with your Pokémon! They're not inanimate objects, cuntrag!" I admonished him. I got out some Training Posts so we could train together.

"Fine. Just show me what to do," sighed Gary. Ashlei and Eevee lined up next to the Training posts. Eevee had never battled before so Asheli decided to show him the ropes.

A good three hours passed with our Training. We were all exhausted after the ordeal. Except Gary who was still sulking in the background.

"Charmander!" Ashlei flopped onto my feet and lay there, I sat down with her. Noon struck and we had to get going through Viridian Forest. I stopped by the Pokémon Center for lunch. I wonder what kinds of Pokémon I'll catch later on?! Maybe a Meowth,a Lapras, or even a Growlithe! The thought excited me, as I knew the Gym ahead had Rock types. Ashlei's Metal Claw alone wouldn't be enough. As we at our lunch, occasionally glancing at other Trainers, I noticed they had all the same Pokémon... Dragons, dragons, and more dragons.

People gave into pressure easily these days, not me. I wanted to battle with my favorites only! I looked at few Pokémon, and a Dratini noticed me and slithered over.

"DRAAA!" It greeted me playfully. I pat it on the head.

"Char," greeted Ashlei. I scanned its data on the Pokédex.

Dratini, The Dragon Poké considered a mythical Pokémon until recently, when a small colony was found living underwater.

"Mythical, my ass. These damn things are more common than Rattata. I really wish people would stop over hyping these Pokémon. Seriously," I thought, annoyed. The Dratini then floated back outside, it was probably a wild Pokémon. I double- checked everything in my bag and proceeded to leave. The road through Viridian Forest was long, and almost maze - like. But with Ashlei all the weak Bug - types didn't stand a single chance.

"Ready, Ashlei?"

''CHAAAAAAAAAAAR!" She spat several Embers in an enthusiastic response!

"Let's go!"


	3. Adventures In Viridian Forest

"Great work, Ashlei. Now use Flamethrower once more!" No sooner had I tossed the training Frisbee, it had burnt to a crisp! We had used over 50 of them, and Ashlei had only missed three! Such great progress! I put away our Training gear and gave Ashlei a quick hug and put her back down.

It was the perfect time for a snack break; Ashlei had earned one! I got out my picnic basket and laid it out for us to relax on. Sitting down I noticed how big this forest really was. Ashlei snuggled on to my lap and nuzzled my head. I rubbed her golden tummy. These moments were indeed the best, just me and my beautiful, lovable, precious Pokémon alone with on one but each other. These peaceful times were a great way for us to bond. I felt like I understood Ashlei, even though she just said her name.

I snuggled her back and held her firmly. Compared to these beautiful creatures my life was worth next to nothing. It was nice to have a warm Pokémon like her to snuggle with.

"Char!" just then she threw her claws up excitedly and wiggled out of my lap and walked towards the picnic basket and licked her chops.

"I bet you're hungry!" I took out two apples and handed one to Ashlei. I loved to eat healthy and stay small and slim and there was nothing fucking wrong with that. I then got up and let myself take in the lovely scenery of the forest, it was so serene and quiet. No people there, just Pokémon. I decided it was time to trek on forward. I packed up our picnic set, Ashlei helped me. I threw away our trash in a can that was nearby the entrance, because only uncivilized people litter.

We went deeper in the forest, I could see the entrance close than ever.

Ashlei walked beside me as we trekked through the quiet forest. I guess she didn't like being inside a Pokéball. I hoped to catch a few more Pokémon, as I couldn't beat the Pokémon League with just one Pokémon. But I was planning to do a lot more than just that... Just then I heard a few footsteps running behind me, and someone panting as though they were out of breath.

"Krystal? Krystal is that you?" That voice. It was a voice that infuriated me to no end. It was high pitched and quivered often. I grit my teeth tightly out of anger. I really did not want to see this worthless, good for nothing cunt ever again. I turned around to see someone I never hoped to see again. The ugly bitch in front me, stringy, moldy black hair, face peppered in boils, acne, and facial hair. She had the facial structure of an inbred ponyta, and her teeth jutted out like a broken wooden fence. Her name was Michelle.

I remember exactly when and where we had met. I don't forget things like that so easily, I never forget. Ever. Michelle would always pick on me in school, constantly. First it was hair -pulling, kicking me, and then she would always make fun of my appearance, my likes, dislikes, just everything. I wondered why I was the one she picked on. And then she SUDDENLY manages to have a change of heart and wants to be my "friend" and apparently I should forgive her for everything she's done. Haha. No. I've been waiting a long time for this. I want to exact my revenge right here, right fucking now.  
She was wearing a huge over sized shirt because she wasn't attractive enough to wear shirts that most normal, pretty girls wear.

We were deep in the forest. No one would hear her scream no matter how loudly she yelled. But I had to be smart about this, I couldn't just start hacking away at her. I decided to play dumb for awhile. Ashlei emitted a high - pitched snarl.

"Uh... No. I don't remember. Who are you?" I retorted. She looked at me as if I murdered someone, I could tell she was going to start overreacting.

"Krystal! Hahaha! It's me. Michelle!" she giggled and shrieked, I really wanted to punch her buck teeth in.

"I have to get going," I said and turned around, deliberately trying to be rude. As I continued to walk, I could hear her following me.

"Hey wait," She dashed ahead of me. I groaned quietly but maintained my facade. Then again, I may not ever have a chance to be a bitch to her again...

"Are you deaf? I said I have to get going, Asheli and I have to train," I scoffed angrily at her. Ashlei made a face to match my feelings.

"Um. Look, I know I was kind of a bitch to you in school, but I would like to be friends now, would that be fine with you?" WHAT?!I felt the last cords of sanity snap in my brain.

s - w- i - p - e

My hand struck forward like a blur and left a long cut on her face, followed by the sound of screaming and shrieking, which were all useless by now because we were deep in the woods. My fingers curled up, small bits of blood and flesh stuffed under my fingernails, I clenched my hands and felt my palms become soaked with her putrid facial skin.

"Owwwwwwwwwwww!" She whimpered. "That hurt me! OUCH! OUCH! Why did you do that?! OWWWW! " She clutched her hands tightly over her bleeding face, doing both me and Ashlei a service so we wouldn't have to gaze up on her ugly mug. She stumbled back a few steps and fell down sobbing. There was nothing she could do now. No teachers, no parents. Just the cruel, cold world she had to face all alone. Michelle never wanted to be a Trainer; one had to wonder what she was doing in the middle of the forest here. Besides stalking me and being mega fuck faced cunt in general.

Withholding any hint of emotion I staggered up to her and swung my foot right into her back, eliciting a high pitched yelp from her throat. I had no idea I scratched her that hard.

"Mind running that by me, again? Bitch?" I snapped, kicking her several times in the side as my left foot thrust right into her throat.

"PLEASE! OWaacckkk!" she choked, her voice was becoming raspy and garbled. I pressed my foot harder against her throat, I wanted to kill this fucking cunt slowly and painfully. All those years I've refrained from tearing her apart was coming back to bite HER in the fat ass! I going to let it all go now. I've held back my hatred for too long, now I had to let it consume me to let this bitch know that I wasn't someone who lets people walk all over her. I've got a spine unlike half the broads at our school.

"Can't speak huh? Looks like all that fried chicken finally caught up with your respiratory system," I shot back, no holds barred on this one.

"Chaar!" Ashlei interluded, and struck Michelle's body repeatedly with her raked white claws.

"SOMEONE! HELP! PLEASE HELP ME, PLEAAAAAAAAASE!" Her pleas were unheard. Michelle stumbled about, trying to get up holding her stomach in pain. But Ashlie had other plans:

"Chaaaaaaaaar!" Her tiny mouth opened to spray a large cloud of smoke, which spread out all over our respective area in the forest. Ashlei made great use of her smoke screen.

"AAAAAAAAAAH-Cough-Cough!" The smoke clogged and choked up her lungs. Michelle had never exercised a day in her entire life so her lungs now had to work twice as hard.. Or whatever their usual effort was; it had to be doubled. Suddenly Ashlei dashed into the inky darkness, I saw flash emitting from the dash in the smoke where she ran through.

"CHAAR!" Ashlei was hacking away at Michelle with her newly learned Slash.

"OWWWWWWWWWWW! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Her scream grew louder and louder as Ashlei tore up her worthless body up, ripping up every barely used tendon and muscle.

"I bet you're wishing now that you never skipped Gym huh?" I said, not mincing any of my words.

"Wh... Huh?! How... NO! -cough-cough- - cough- cough-cough- HOW?!" She sounded very hurt.

"Yeah bitch. I knew what you were fucking doing. I'm not fucking stupid like you all think me to be. And then you'd tell everyone THAT HAD BEEN ABSENT!" I screamed, letting out everything I've always wanted to say to her.

"Okay... Fine... I... I admit it," her voice was shaking.

"Admit what?" I demanded. The smoke faded away slowly, Ashlei ran back to me, her claws and feet red with the blood of my enemy. Michelle looked up at me,several layers of her skin had been shredded off, and small strips of bleeding flesh were still dangling about from her face and cheeks like dried glue on skin.

"CHAR!" Ashlei roared.

"This.. This whole time, I've.. I've been jealous of you," she wheezed with pure disdain tracing from her voice. "It's not fair, you're thin, beautiful, skinny, twiggy. I hate it! I HATE how perfect you are! You're smart too!"

"Wow. I can't find the words to describe how fucking pathetic you are," I snapped. I was pretty confused right now. If I remembered correctly, which I always do; Michelle was liked by EVERYONE. Even the teachers. She weighed exactly 190 lbs, while I weigh 70 lbs. I would never understand why anyone liked her, she always giggled at stupid things, acted dumb, never paid attention in class and was incredibly close minded.

What had to hurt the most was that everyone liked her more than me, even though she would berate me, insult me, and pick on me for no reason. She even tried to steal my BEST FRIEND away from me, I would never be okay with that. Nor did I want her ruining my career as a Pokémon Trainer. This bitch had to die. It's not like anyone was going to miss her.

"And Damien... I liked him," HER saying HIS name. Made my mind suddenly hit the breaks. That was the last straw. My hand was quivering again. Damien was a very, very close friend of mine and he still is. And I intend to protect him from girls like this heifer. He was really shy and docile but even he knew when enough was enough.

I was scared. Scared that I knew my suspicions about her chasing him were one hundred percent true. I remembered how Damien would stiffen up and hide behind me whenever this dumb cow came around. No one in their right minds would want to be seen with this 190 pound whale! Michelle was delusional too she never understood that boys just don't like fat girls like her, nor do girls like fat boys. It was just a law of nature, and those who do, have severe mental abnormalities and low self -esteem themselves. End of story.

"Oh. Damien huh? He doesn't even know you exist, and now, no one will," I said solemnly.

"H..Huh..?" she said in that annoying, soft, flaky, quivering voice because she was badly weakened, and she was too fat to get up and run away.

"Char," Asheli and I walked over to her. With each step my anger boiled.

"8 years of me putting up with your shit, who knew it would end like this? Ashlei, finish this cunt with Flamethrower," Ashlei streamed out a thick and hot flame, taking great care not to burn the forest down. The flames danced about on Michelle's body, charring her skin darker and darker until it matched the very soil she was lying on. Her loud screams and shouts were muted by the crackling of Ashlei's Flamethrower. She was spouting flames continuously like a bottomless torch. I was far away so I wouldn't catch fire. She thrashed about on the ground kicking, screaming, rolling. Anything to get the flames off of her body. Suddenly it all stopped. It was all over.

What I did was considered "wrong" by other people, but to me it was just revenge, nothing more. She deserved this. I didn't care about the consequences because I was sure that no one saw what I did. Hours blew away like the smoke on Michelle's dead carcass. I doused the flames by soil. Ashlei used Dig to make a gigantic hole to hide her body.

Ashlei grabbed her left foot while I grabbed her right, it was going to be a very hard task dragging her dead body into the hole, and even a bigger one covering it up. Michelle was extremely massive.

"CHAAAAAAAAAR!" Ashlei grunted, pulling her as hard as she could. Slowly but surely we rolled her body into the giant pit Ashlei had dug up. I really needed give her a treat or something for this. We watched in glee as her carcass landed in with a loud thud, followed by a loud echo of "squish".

"Brilliant work, Asheli. True craftsmanship," I commented her. She squealed at my compliment, clamping my legs in her tiny arms in the process.

"Now we gotta bury it okay? Leave no traces behind. At all," I told her.

"Char-mander!" she piped as if to say "leave it to me!" She began digging the dirt back inside the hole. I did my part well! I'm not a selfish asshole, I would never just sit back and let my beautiful, lovable, hard working Pokémon do all the work like some lazy bastard. I pushed in several heaps of dirt on to the body. It wouldn't start smelling till waay later but we had to cover it up before then.

"Char," Ashlei and I pushed in the last pile of dirt. We stamped the ground flat. No one would have suspected for even a second that a murder had occurred here. Ashlei patted some tiny bumps and pricks in the soil with her paws. She looked insanely cute while doing it. Jumping and stomping on the ground flat. SO CUTE.

Before we left the forest we had to make sure that absolutely NO evidence was left behind.

"Alright, we better get going Asheli,"

"Char!"


	4. Sting Like A Beedrill

The shadows sunk deeper into the ground as we pressed on towards Pewter City, it was getting dark but Ashlei's tail flame lit the way for us. The bond Ashlei and I had would surely become stronger in time. I loved my Pokémon so much.

"Charmander, Char Char?" Ashlei asked me if I had any other friends.

"Nope. Damien was my only friend. He moved away after he graduated. So I was left to face all the stupid bitches alone. It was really tough without him," I sighed sadly.

"Whatever. Let's just keep on going,"

"Char,"

We pressed further, Pewter city seemed miles away. A soft humming noise could be heard.

"What is that.." I realized it was becoming progressively louder. Ashlei scuttled behind my feet. I immediately knew where the buzzing was coming from. I took out my Pokédex.

_Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokémon. Beedrill fly quickly and attack using poison stingers on their fore legs and tail._

My suspicions were confirmed.

"DRILL DRILL DRILL DRILL!" They chorused, I knew something had disturbed them, otherwise they wouldn't be so hostile. Was I in their territory? Impossible. I didn't see any hives.

"Charmander!" Asheli snarled threateningly. I couldn't believe it, she was actually REARING to fight instead of run! I stood by her side, in the world of Pokémon cowards had no place. The Beedrill swarm was flying in from all directions.

"Ashlei, Flamethrower!" I commanded hastily.

"Chaaarrrr!" A hot flame burst out of Ashlei and formed a long line of sorts, spiraling gracefully towards the Beedrill who couldn't get out of the way in time, smoking several at once.

"DRILL DRILL DRILL!" Suddenly rain of Poison Stings poured down on us.

"Ashlei! Dig!" I commanded swiftly and got above once she had dug her hole. Ashlei burrowed her way into the ground quickly with her sharp claws, leaving a hollow tunnel, I already knew where she was headed: Right behind the Beedrill. There was a thick trail of upturned dirt where I could tell she was still burrowing. The Beedrill swarm was closing in on me!

"CHAR!" Ashlei twirl-jumped into the sky and suddenly struck down the Beedrill with a blindingly powerful lightning bolt.

"WHAT?!"

"CHAAR!" Ashlei stumbled and fell right on my head, making me fall down as well.

"... Ash.. Ashlei did.. Did you just... use Th-Thunder?" I stammered. Still wondering if my eyes weren't broken.

"Ch..Char," Tiny sparks flew off of her arms and onto the grass.

"That's incredible.." I said quietly. The unbelievable- no. The impossible had just happened. That's crazy. Most Charmander can't learn Thunder at all... How can Asheli possibly use it? I thought of telling Professor Oak about this but I wanted to find out on my own. The world of Pokémon was a mysterious place after all.

"Do.. Do you think you could.. Do it again?" I requested. "Not here, obviously,"

Ashlei and went deeper into the woods, where no one usually goes. Long blades of grass cut my legs but I didn't care, my skin was pretty tough and I had been through rougher terrain. The clearing was quite dark but that's how I wanted it to be.

"Okay. Use Thunder," I whispered.

"Chaaarr!" A powerful lightning bolt struck the ground below, blackening the soil upon impact. I noticed it was a lot stronger this time!

"This is really fascinating. If we could train up a bit more, Ashlei; your Thunder attack would be extremely dangerous," I commented. I wanted to know HOW she could use Thunder though. I took out my phone, and instructed Ashlei to use Thunder once more. I took a small 10 second video and saved it. Researching Pokémon by myself was going to be a blast! I didn't know why or how my Charmander knew Thunder, but those are just one of the things that make the world of Pokémon such a mysterious and amazing place! I love being in this world and would HATE IT if I went anywhere else!

We walked out of the thicket and back on track. We've been fooling around for too long, now we had to head on forward to Pewter City. I recalled Ashlei back to her Pokéball and headed onwards.


	5. Twister Of Fate

"Krystal! Krystal! Hey, wait up!" A voice called from the thicket. I recognized it almost immediately! It was Bill! He considered us friends, but I see him as an acquaintance. He would pick on Damien often and it pissed me off so he stopped. I never really talked to him except the time we made the PC together. But other than that I didn't really want to see him again, but whatever, at least it's not a bitch from school.

"Bill! Long time! What are you doing here?!" I asked. Bill had to stop to catch his breath, nerds like him never exercise a day in their lives so they have to stop and breathe every five seconds after running even two steps. This was also a reason I stopped fucking around with the PC and left on my own Journey. Because PCs are fucking boring to work with. I don't care that I invented it, that's not how I wanted to be remembered.

"I came by Professor Oak's lab to give you your birthday present, but he told me you already left!" He rasped and took something out of his bag. It was in a little box.

"Oh?" My ears pricked. He held out his hand.

"Happy Birthday! Open it, I think you'll like it!" He said. I opened the box, and I found a tiny crystal necklace inside with a topaz birthstone! A wide smile crossed my face. I planned to remove the topaz later on since I don't like jewelry.

"WOW! It's beautiful. Thank you so much! I love it!" I put the necklace on.

"Yayy!" he clapped his hands gleefully. "I did get the correct birthstone right? November is Topaz?"

"Yup you got it right!" I chuckled. "They say it's bad luck to wear the wrong one,"

"Yeah, but I saved the receipt for that reason alone. But in this case it's not needed!" He tore it up and let the tiny shreds of paper flutter down.

"So you got a Pokémon, right?" he asked eagerly, fumbling with his backpack strap.

"Sure did! Come on out, Ashlei!" Ashlei popped out of her Pokéball and faced forward only to see a stranger.

"Ashlei, this is my friend Bill! Say hi!" I introduced them.

"Sweet! You got a Charmander!"Ashlei confidently walked up to him and tugged on his shoes. Bill bent down and picked her up.

"Hey she looks different. You're lucky you got a Shiny Charmander; they're already rare as it is, but a shiny even more so," Bill handed Ashlei back to me. Bill had a bunch of Eeveelution as pets. An Eevee, Jolteon, Vaporeon, and a Flareon. He didn't enjoy battling as much.

"So, you're headed off to Pewter huh? Man I can't believe it's already been a year since we graduated!" he reminisced. "We've all missed you at the Lab Krystal,"

Really? He had? I was a bit surprised, but he was just probably being nice. Because I once remembered him saying how pissed off he was that a "prissy bitch" like me got the idea to make the storage system. He would often exhibit a rather hostile attitude towards me at times.

I replied anyway, rather rudely but he was too daft to notice. "I'm glad you did, well I better get going now! It was nice meeting you, Bill," I turned and walked away. Ashlei let out a small irritated snarl. I wondered if I was too nice sometimes. Bill and I walked out of the forest together. Pewter City was just up ahead.

"Hey did you happen to see that Michelle on the way here? She was looking for you too but we got seperated on the way back," He added.

"Nah. I didn't see her. What the fuck did she want from me?" I replied without flinching.

"Hell if I know. She's gained so much weight!" he shrieked and laughed.

"Oh my goosshhh seriously!? Like what? 20 lbs?" I jibed.

"More like a ton!" He snorted.

"NO wayyy! What did she say to you? Tell me more!" I pressed on, trying to sound interested.

"Mostly stuff about her being sorry for being a bitch to you in school," he said and dug through his bag again.

"Ah just insincere crap I see!" I scoffed. Asheli put her arms up and stretched them, indicating she wanted to be picked up. I bent down and did so. Snuggly Charmanders are always nice to hold.

"I don't know Krystal. Joking aside she seemed pretty sincere to me..." Bill trailed off.

"Excuse me?" I growled deeply.

"Ah! Um Nothing. Never mind what I said," Bill shut up instantly.

"You're not getting away that easily. You're saying that it's OKAY what she did to me?!" I pressed further, I wasn't gonna let this go.

"No.. NO! NOT AT ALL!" I knew he was lying but I was TIRED of people thinking like this.

"Whatever. I have to get going now. Unlike you guys, I have A LOT to accomplish!" I scoffed and walked away. I didn't care if I was mean. I was right. Bill was just going to dick around with the PC his whole life. Gary was a loser, Michelle was dead and gone to who - cares - where. And Ash was of course just going to stay at home all day cleaning his house.

So yeah I'm always right!

"Charmander, Char," Ashlei pat me on the shoulder reassuringly.

"Thanks Asheli," I hugged her. "You're right. I shouldn't let myself be held back by them. Who cares what they think! I have so much to accomplish in life! Pokémon to befriend and love, adventures to have, places to explore and be free,Gym badges to win, ugly fat bitches to make jealous!" I proclaimed loudly.

"CHARMANDER!" Ashlei put her first up and agreed.

"We gotta train up first though.. I can't just rush in to a Gym Battle yet..." I gazed over the distance and saw Pewter City. It would be bustling with experienced Trainers for sure. Besides, I only have Pokémon!

"Say Ashlei, ya wanna get a bite to eat? It's pretty dark, and I'm getting hungry," I said, glancing at my watch.

"Chaaar..." She groaned rubbing her little orange tummy.

"Let's eat here! It's pretty safe and no one comes here around this time," I suggested and took out the portable picnic basket out of my bag. Ashlei cheered and ran to a soft spot in the grass that grew aside the dirt road. I fed her Pokémon food in her bowl, and I had a salad wrap. I had my sleeping bag with me as well, it would be so nice to sleep and cuddle with a Charmander! I knew it was big enough for the both of us.

Ashlei would probably sleep curled up next to my stomach with her tail poking out. Eee! So cute! She was still munching slowly and contentedly on her dinner. I loved feeding Pokémon! They deserve to have good food and full stomachs. I've heard of horrid people who don't even feed their Pokémon! How fucked up!  
If I ever had a limited food supply, my Pokémon would always get it, not me. Their lives are more important than mine. I smiled wider as Ashlei licked her bowl clean with her wide, floppy tongue. She licked her paws.

I opened up my sleeping bag and wormed myself in, Asheli wiggled inside as well head first, followed by her wiggly stubby legs. I'm extremely thin so I can easily fit 10 more Charmander in here! We snuggled together and soon fell asleep, very soundly knowing that Michelle was no longer alive.

"Ashlei?" I whispered quietly.

"Char?" she replied softly.

"Thanks for being my friend," I held her paw in my hand.

"Chaarrr," she purred and snugged her head under my chin. A tear fell from my eyes and rolled down my cheek, sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve such a beautiful creature as Ashlei. We soon fell asleep, nothing but freedom around us, and our sleeping bags to keep us safe.

-Hours later-

...

...

...

...

_Rustle_

_Rustle Rustle Rustle_

_..._

_..._

_.._

_ROAR!_

_ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!_

I snapped awake. The deafening roar was still ringing strong in my ears.

"What... What? Huh. Stupid dream," I groaned, getting out of my sleeping bag. It was still dark outside, I glanced at my surroundings once more, checking under my sleeping bag to see if Ashlei was there. She was gone. My heart skipped several beats, panicking I tore myself out of the bag.

"ASHLEI! WHERE ARE YOU!? ASHLEI!" I yelled as loud as I could. I panicked and scurried about, longing to see that tiny flicker from her tail flame.

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAR!" That voice! It came from behind me! I immediately turned around and snuggled her tightly. She was hiding in the bag this whole time!

"Char... Char.." She looked horrified, eyes glued towards the thicket. I realized something must have frightened her. Pokémon tend to have more advanced senses than us pathetic and lowly humans do.

"Ashlei get in your Pokéball! It doesn't seem safe here," Wasting no time, Ashlei hopped into her Pokéball. A breeze was picking up. Leaves began to rustle and trees started swaying. I hurriedly packed up, leaving nothing behind and no stone unturned. What the hell was going on? This part of Kanto rarely gets high winds. I got ready to leave, and find a Pokémon Center to stay in for the night. The wind was getting colder and faster...

I tried to walk ahead but the wind was holding me back.. Just.. Just what was going on?!

_"RAARR!"_

I jumped, and apparently it was exactly what it wanted me to do; I felt myself being carried by the wind.. It.. It was taking me away!

"WHAT THE EVER LOVING SHIT IS HAPPENING?!" I felt myself being carried... Higher... Higher... Until I couldn't see the ground anymore!

"This.. This is how it all ends?!"

-*Blackout*-


	6. Hoenn Alone

-Unknown Place-

-Morning-

My eyes opened, I found myself face flat on the softest grass I had ever felt in my entire life. Some of it was in my eye but still felt soft and tender like the rims of an eye washing cup. I rolled over on my back somehow and stood up, brushing off the stray bits of grass on my body. I hurriedly checked my bag, everything was accounted for. My waist still had Ashlei's Pokéball hitched to it.

"What is this place?" I had no fucking clue where I was but it definitely wasn't Pewter City... Or anywhere in Kanto for that matter, I knew because I've been all over Kanto, usually for school projects and shit like that. This place seemed eerily familiar, almost as if I've read it in a book somewhere? Studied it. No way! How the hell could I be _here?_This certain region was miles and miles away from Kanto. It was beautiful here... Trees were green, no sign of pollution or litter anywhere. Forests were larger than the ones back in Kanto.

"Hey Ashlei, come on out, you gotta see this!" I summoned my Charmander.

"Char?" She rubbed her eyes and gazed intently at her new surroundings. She scampered here and there, but stayed close to me, as this place clearly wasn't familiar to her... What kind of Pokémon live here?

"I don't think we're in Kanto any more, Ashliei," I said.

"Char?" Ashlei dug around for awhile.

Bzzt

Bzzt

It was my trusty old phone. I picked it up immediately. Ashlei walked closer to put an arm around my ankle for reassurance. I sat down on the grass, and let her crawl into my lap. I would look around just in case, this was after all an open field. I would be a very easy target to pounce on, but Ashlei even more so.

"Hello?" I answered it.

_"Krystal?! Oh! Oh! Thank goodness you're okay. I've been trying to call you all day! Are you alright?! Where are you?"_ I recognized the worried, caring voice instantly. It was Professor Oak.

"Professor! I'm just fine! Don't worry! I have everything with me and Ashlei is okay too," I replied. " But we have no clue where we are!"

"_Well I happen to! You see for some reason there has been a strange windstorm blowing around Pewter City! No one knows why, but you are not in Kanto! In fact you are in the Hoenn Region! I do believe you know a little about it?_" he explained. It almost made no sense but at least I knew where I was now.

"Hoenn!? That far away!? Incredible!" I was astonished! "We learned a bit about Hoenn in Geography but that's about it!"

_"Oh good. Well, either way I'm glad you are alright, Krystal. But.. What are are you going to do now?"_ A long silence pursued me. Should I stay and explore this new region? Or go back to Kanto? ...Hm... Or go on a new adventure... A fresh start, a new home. After all, who gets whisked away to a beautiful region, everyday?

"I think I'll stay here, Professor," I made my decision. I could sense Professor Oak nodding from the other end.

_"Very well Krystal. I wish you the best of luck! I will miss you very much, but I believe you can do anything you set your mind to. Do come back soon safe and sound. I will soon inform Professor Birch of Hoenn of your arrival look for him in Littleroot Town! Good bye!"_ We hung up. And with Professor Oak's blessings I set off for Littleroot Town. I could hear the tears in Oak's voice, it must have been hard for him to let me go. Nonetheless he respected my decision and I'm glad he did.

"Let's go, Ashlei! We're gonna go look for Professor Birch!" I told her. She seemed happy we were staying too! Ashlei scampered alongside me down a small dirt path that possibly lead to a town. My clothes thankfully weren't all too dirty, neither was my face, my hair seemed to be clean and not messy. I soon approached a small town with water next to it. Pokémon were walking about, I saw a few strange Pokémon wandering about, they were so cute!

We got a few stares, especially Ashlei, as she wasn't Native to Hoenn. A few bird - type Pokémon settled on a branch and watched us intently as we walked by them. I gave them a friendly wave. As did Ashlei.

"Taillow!" The bird Pokémon happily flew around Ashlei, letting her chase it for awhile. Pokémon are so sweet and welcoming! A tiny flock gathered around us. I didn't take out my Pokédex as this was a new region and data would not be registered for them. I knew that Pokémon could see people for who they really were, which was why they trusted me so much.

"HELLP! HEELP MEE!" The Taillow flew away, ugh. As usual humans had to ruin everything that was peaceful and beautiful. The voice seemed to be coming from just up the valley. I rolled my eyes and ran to the source. I couldn't believe what the hell I was seeing:

A fat ass being chased by three Poochyena. I knew it was a Poochyena since they were one of the Pokémon we learned about from Hoenn. Besides the starters. Taillow weren't covered much but I studied ahead. I wondered what exactly this guy was doing here? He was in THEIR territory hurting these poor Poocyhena possibly for the sake of ripping them open in his lab and performing terrible experiments on them! I could tell he was a Professor from his labcoat.

"Wow so 'Professional'" I scoffed.

"Char," Asheli chuckled quietly. But before helping him, I decided to have a little fun; I took out my phone and began to record the beautiful debacle that was presently occurring in front of me. This would serve as PERFECT blackmail! HAHAHAHHAHA! I recorded for a good ten minutes. I had to help those poor Poochyena out.

" What's going on?!" I jumped in and pretended to not know what was going on. Ashlei stood next to me, prepared for battle.

"You there! Help meee! These Poochyena attacked me!" I have never heard such an obvious lie! But I played along.

"Ashlei, use Ember only to SCARE the Poochyena," I instructed. Ashlei jumped in front and sprayed a few Embers from her tail flame. The three Poochyena huddled together, fires were extremely dangerous. Ashlei waved her arms to get their attention. The fatty in the lab coat was clinging onto his briefcase and shivering near a tree like a newborn Ponyta.

The leader of the Poochyena trio walked a few steps toward me and tilted its head. I sat down to its eye level; it's important to do this so smaller Pokémon won't be scared or intimidated by you.

"Did he hurt you?" I looked into its eyes sincerely. The Poochyena's eyes sparkled with trust, showing its teeth it shook its head slightly. I nodded and the three Poochyena walked off.

"Goodness! Thank you for saving me! Pokémon can be quite dangerous," He blathered. Okay that's it. I had just about had it at this point. I was tired of being a good girl and keeping my mouth shut. It was REALLY time to let this cock sucker have it!

"Dangerous! _Dangerous?_The only dangerous thing here, is YOU, human!" I jabbed at him.

"CHARMANDER! CHAR!" Ashlei admonished him as well.

"Wha.. What do you mean?!" he stammered holding up his puny brief case.

"YOU invaded THEIR territory! They had every right to attack your fat ass!" I snarled. He was shivering now.

"Now just a minute young lady who do you think you - "

"BZZT"

His pager thing was ringing.

"Argh, hold on," He picked it up and started talking.

"Yes? OH! Professor Oak. Mhm. Yes. Yes. Okay," He nodded. "Who? Krystal? Char-OH!" He faced Ashlei and suddenly came to a realization. "Okay! I will! Good day!"

The guy looked at me.

"So you must be Krystal!" he said.

"Yep. That's me. I assume you're Prof. Birch?" I added. He nodded. I was really surprised that this fucking retard was a Professor he can't even handle two precious Poochyena. But I decided to play it safe for now .

"Come with me! Let's go to my lab; you know I have a son about your age, I think you two might get along!" He said somewhat cheerily. We walked into Littleroot Town, there were many people but I didn't care. The lab was in the corner of town, next to a Pokémon Center. I walked into the lab with him, it was really messy and unorganized... I couldn't help but slightly miss Professor Oak. He was so organized, clean, neat, professional... Just what will the world of Pokémon Research be like without him..? I looked down and sighed. Ashlei pat me on the leg reassuringly and just caused me to forget what I was thinking about!

"Well Krystal, you're in Hoenn now so you'll have to get your Pokédex upgraded!" I took it out and handed it to him. He then gave me a brand - new Pokédex as well as a new Badge Case too. He then had to go register my ID card as Hoenn's. While I was waiting I looked around the lab some more, and something caught my eye: Three Pokéballs nestled perfectly on a plastic table. I smiled and wondered what the Hoenn starters were really like. Asheli's attention also drifted towards the Pokéballs. I smiled thoughtfully.

Just then, Professor Birch came over and handed me my things.

"Say. How would you like a Hoenn starter? You are after all a beginner! And since you haven't caught any Pokémon yet, I think it would be useful!" I could tell by his tone that he was underestimating me, but who was I to turn down such a fabulous offer?

"Wow! Could I possibly get _two_starters?" I challenged.

"Char!" Ashlei cheered.

"No! You may only get one starter!" He chided. A malicious smile crossed my lips, I took out my phone and played the 10 minute recording. A look of pure shock and horror swept through Professor Birch's face.

"What was that again? Or should I let Professor Oak know about your lack of professionalism and lack of conduct when it comes to dealing with Pokémon, or the fact that you were going to hurt and torture them!" I threatened. His face went pale white with guilt and fear, he began to tremble.

"Er.. Um Fine! But wait let me open them up first!" Birch was about to waddle over to the table and open the Pokéballs. I stepped in his way.

"I'll do it," I furrowed my brow and slightly bared my teeth. Birch shivered and took a step back. Steadily I walked over to the table and tossed the balls into the air.

"Come on out, who ever you are!" I yelled cheerully. Ashlei's eyes were wide open with excitement. In mid air the ball capsules opened and flash of light revealed three new Pokémon!

"Wow!" I immediately took out my Pokédex.

_Treecko, the Wood Gecko Pokémon. Treecko are able to climb smooth vertical walls and use their thick tail to attack opponents. Since Treecko build their nests in large trees it is said that those trees will live a very long life._

_Torchic, the Chick__Pokémon.__Torchic sticks with its Trainer, following behind with unsteady steps. This Pokémon breathes fire of over 1,800 degrees F, including fireballs that leave the foe scorched black._

_Mudkip, the Mud Fish Pokémon. Mudkip uses the sensitive radar receptors on its headfin to determine what's going on around it. In a pinch, it can brandish enough power to crush rocks._

The Pokédex scanned all their data. My heart immediately pulsed at the adorable Mudkip looking my way, its head tilting curiously, eyes shining brightly with joy. Tiny flippers twitching.

Oh, but who could ever miss that fetching Torchic in the center? Peeping cutely to get my attention, fluffing its tiny feathers that were still just bits of orange and yellow fluff. Then there was the shy Treecko cowering in the corner, its tail covering its eyes. I already knew who I was going to pick. This new region... I feel as though there is so much more to it than meets the eye.


	7. Jizzie

After a long time of speculation, I decided to flip a coin, just as I reached into my bag and got a coin, something rubbery and cold touched my arm. I looked over to see that it was Mudkip! It was touching my arm, AWWW! It lightly nuzzled my palm with its bright orange gills, asking to be petted. I obliged immediately, only a cold heartless beast (aka a human) would say no to this! I lovingly pet the Mudkip's head. The Torchic seemed sad! Immediately it ran over and started to softly peck at me.

"Tooorr," Torchic chirped.

"Mud! Kip Kip! Mud Mud!" Mudkip mudkipped. I picked them up!

"Oh you've finally made your decision! Well the Pokémon are now all yours, here are their Pokéballs," Birch gave them to me and I put 'em away. I now had THREE beautiful, gorgeous, cute cuddly Pokémon. I picked up the Mudkip. Ashlei greeted the Torchic, as well as Mudkip. Torchic and Mudkip curiously looked at Ashlei since she was new here, they had never seen a Pokémon like her before, but they were friendly nonetheless. Ashlei was friendly with them too. They spoke in their own Pokémon language to each other.

I wanted to name my Torchic and Mudkip. Torchic was named Cinder, and Mudkip will be named Terra.

Professor Birch suggested going towards Petalburg Gym, which was a great idea as I could lost of training done along the way!

Outside of Professor Birch's Lab:

A girl stepped in front of the lab, she had tar black skin and messy black hair that was greasy and thinning. Her face was very ugly and her clothing style matched it, she was wearing very mismatched clothing with colors to match. She had a stupid pink bow in her hair, a magenta scarf, ugly brown glasses to match her ugly eyes. For her top she was wearing a salmon pink top and over it a flesh colored vest. Then for her bottom she was wearing white shorts, and really weird teal/brown striped socks and for some bizarre reason black ballet shoes.

Jizzie was busy texting away on her phone typing stupid things into her blog where she talked shit about people because she was an uninteresting bitch and no one cared about her. Jizzie had very low self esteem but who could blame her? She would often take pictures of pretty girls and pretend to be them on dating sites.

"I'M HERE TO GET MY POKEMON!" A girl screamed loudly, I turned towards her and she was... So weird. Who dresses like that.. But who am I to judge? I just picked up my things prepared to leave. I walked out the door and shut it close but she shouted again, I wanted to see this!

"You should have come earlier, there's only one left," Professor Birch gave her the Treecko, which she accepted, but wasn't even looking up! She was just there texting away on her phone.

_"Ugh, I'm not going to bother with this nut," _I thought and walked back outside without another word. I heard more snapping of her phone though. That girl was weird! My Pokémon were scurrying ahead of me already, that's how fucking creepy she was!

We reached Oldale Town, it was a quick 20 minute walk from Litteroot. We trained up a bit while we were in Oldale, Cinder and Terra needed it the most! They were new Pokémon on my Team and needed to catch up to Ashlei. We had good session, Cinder and Terra were pretty tired, but not exhausted. I would NEVER over work my Pokémon. It was time for a nice break. I got out my portable table and called up my Pokémon to brush them.

"Here, Cinder. Let me brush you! It will feel nice," I assured her. Cinder tilted her head and hopped on the table, my other Pokémon watched as I carefully brushed her and pat her lovingly. After I was done I gave Cinder a hug! And she warmed up instantly! Pokémon love being hugged. I did the same with Terra and Ashlei. They were just SO CUTE! I picked them all up and stacked them next to each other, I wanted to have some fun with them before they were too big to be cuddled with! But then I could sleep on them! They were super tiny and squishy I loved playing with them so much! And I could tell they liked me too, Cinder and Terra were still getting used to me obviously.

I lay down on the soft grass, Cinder on my tummy, Terra on my head, and Ashlei was curled up next to my right arm. THEY WERE JUST SO PERFECT ARGGHH!

"You know, I think we're going to be great friends," I said to them. Resulting in me being buried under hugs and cuddles by my Pokémon. I heard a few footsteps approaching me so I looked up to see who it was.

"Uhh are you Jizzie?" I looked up and saw a guy, holding a phone. "I'm Enrique,"

"Hmm? Do I know you? I'm Krystal," I told the guy who was looking at me all confused. "Wait a minute!" I snatched the phone from his hand.

"I'm sorry to tell you but you've got the wrong girl, someone's impersonating me, looks like it," I thought. I took out my phone. "See, this here thing can't take pictures. And that's the proof I got,"

"What? Really? I'm really sorry about who exactly is Jizzie?" Enrique said. I heard someone screaming.

"WAIT! ENRIQUE! IT'S ME! HEHEHE!" Jizzie laughed in a _really _creepy way. Enrique quizzically eyed Jizzie from head to toe, what could this creature want from him? He was possibly thinking. This guy wasn't too bad looking! He looked like he was at least seventeen, only 2 years older than me, and wayy too old for Jizzie. Apparently she lied she was sixteen when she was really fucking fifteen. The same age I am.

"So... _You_ are Jizzie?" Enrique grimaced. Jizzie was covered in mud and twigs; apparently she had been hiding in the bushes stalking . Her hair was messy and covered with cobwebs and looked like a bird had made its nest in it. To make matters worse, her leggings had torn and you could see her underwear, and a tampon dangling out of it. She started laughing and ran towards Enrique, her tampon swung back and forth, and landed RIGHT in the middle of his face.


	8. Aftermath

Enrique was disgusted by what happened and punched Jizzie in the face, she fell back and we saw her vagina that was filled with green mushrooms, apparently she never washed down there. Gross.

"What the hell is wrong with you, bitch?!" He said and immediately started rubbing the vaginal fluids off of his face, the tampon was lying next to him, completely drenched in a greenish red fluid. She started to cry, and wail loudly, the noise grated against our unfortunate ears. I walked over to Jizzie and snatched her phone away, I was completely appalled at what I saw. Several pictures of other pretty girls that did not belong to her, including mine! She also ran a blog that talked crap about those girls AND other people as well! Or just about anyone she had a stupid problem with because she was so stupid and uninteresting herself, plus she had low self - esteem she felt the need to do this kind of shit to other people.

I realized there was only one thing to do: Delete her blog. I went over to the settings and did so. She started screaming and throwing a bit fit. I deleted her social networking sites as well. Now she couldn't bother anyone!

"WHAAT?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed louder than ever. "I HAVE TO SLAM THEM ON MY BLOG OR ELSE THEY WILL NEVER IMPOOOOVEE! BAWWW EVEN THOUGH IT'S NONE OF MY BUSINESS AND I JUST DO IT BECAUSE I'M INSECURE MYSELF!"

Eventually we were at the Pokémon Center, I was explaining to Officer Jenny what happened, and it turns out Jizzie had been slamming people on her stupid blog for at least 5 years. Her IP was banned everywhere after that. Enrique was getting his face disinfected and Jizzie was getting her vag washed out so she wouldn't be a walking hazard. She was sent back to the mental asylum so she could be normal like I was.

Enrique and I were just chatting in the lobby, he wanted to be a Pokémon breeder, he wished me luck on my goal as well!

"Tree..." We saw Jizzie's Treecko sadly walking up to us... I don't think Jizzie even LOOKED at her Treecko, crazy bitch.

"Huh? Treecko? Hmm you know what, I think I'll take this little guy with me," Enrique decided. He held the Treecko's paw and picked it up. The whole deal was done and over with, but I realized that Jizzie was still in the Pokémon Center... I bid Enrique farewell and walked over to the room were she was being held captive. I opened the door and saw her in fetal position, shaking madly. I had in my hand a laser gun that could open up her flesh within seconds, it was often used for surgeries.

"Hi Jizzie," I said solemnly.

"H-HAH?!" She turned around and sobbed. Snot was rolling down her face and into her mouth. Gross. I locked the door behind us and prepared the laser gun. She was too dimwitted to know what I was about to do.

"You know Jizzie, girls like you are the reason why I am the way I am today. You stupid, ugly, fat, insecure bitches who think that the world owes them something just because you exist, and when no one pays you any attention you take it out on innocent girls like me," I traced the "on" button of the laser with my finger. I flung the laser beam at Jizzie, all her organs splattered within minutes everywhere. I vowed to take out my enemies just like this. NO ONE was going to get in the way of my progress. I had two beautiful Fire types with me, Charmander and Torchic.

I didn't bother covering up her dead body. By the time I had walked out everyone had forgotten about her. Ashlei and Cinder happily ran by my side. All I wanted now was to get the fuck over to Petalburg City and get my badge!


End file.
